The hurting past
by maychewn
Summary: it was one snowy night, much like the other nights for Sanji. but this night was different, it was special. in this night Sanji life would change by one hungry kid in the street. How does it effect Zoro that was the question.
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone and happy new year to all of you. I hope this year will be great and batter then the last one.

so I decided to publish a new fanfic for this new year, I didn't finish it and I know I need to finish my old one's, but I wanted to give something new at last for the new year that I write on Zosan. I don't know how often I updated this one with new chapters, but I had a really great fun with the first two chapters.

title: the hurting past  
plot: it was one snowy night, much like the other nights for Sanji. but this night was different, it was special. in this night Sanji life would change by one hungry kid in the street. How does it effect Zoro that was the question.  
warning: starving kid, neglected, homeless people, eventual romance.  
Beta: didn't have one on this.  
AN: the romance in this one will be very slow so don't expect any romance in the first few chapters at all. but it come eventually you can be sure of that.  
As for the kid I still don't know what to make him be like, I still wondering if to make him be Chopper, Luffy or an OC. I don't really mind he turn out to be any of them, he is a very important character in this. I tend to think it would be batter to make an OC but well…still didn't decided. Sorry I'm such indecisive person.

the rating may change to fit for what will happen next. so I may change it in the future.

 **Chapter 1**

It was one special night that Sanji would never forget. He never could have been ready for it and if he had been honest, he didn't need to be ready for this kind of 's the kind of thing that happened randomly when you weren't thinking about it.

It was snowing hard outside the Baratie, the small snowflakes falling from the sky like miniature stars. Sanji decided to take out the trash, since nobody else wanted to, and Zeff was also screaming at him do do it, stupid old man.

When Sanji finished with the foul smelling trash he couldn't help but watch the falling snow coloring the world in white. It was very cold outside, but for him it wasn't bad since he had just come out of the hot kitchen.

From the corner of his eye he noticed someone was looking at him from a nearby alley. They were a bit away from him and in the dark it was harder to see, but after a moment his eyes adjusted to the darkened alleyway. There, in the corner of the alley the snow was building around a small kid that sat and stared at him, hugging himself tight and trembling slightly.

Sanji examined him as he started to walk towards the boy, who immediately glared at him. That little punk had some nerve didn't he?

He could tell the boy had filth on his face, but Sanji was to far away to see what it was. His short hair was messy, dirty and sticking to his face. But his clothes were in worse shape, dirtied from the places the boy must have been. The short sleeved shirt he wore was thin, clinging to his skinny chest and stained, the color having faded long ago.

He wore khaki pants that Sanji noticed didn't fit him anymore and were covered in stains also. When he looked down farther he could see the kid's feet popping out from the snow. He was barefoot.

Sanji sighed and took out a cigarette to put in his mouth, lighting it in silence and taking in the toxic nicotine. The little punk kept shaking and glaring at him like a wild animal, waiting for him to go away.

In his lifetime, Sanji saw many people like him around the city, and each time he felt a stab in the chest.

Sometimes they begged, sometimes they sang to get some money or even just slept around in random places. He never judged them and always hurried to give them a good meal. Twice a week he gave his home made cooking to a shelter. It wasn't because he was a good person like some people thought he was, he just could not stand the sight or thought of people going hungry. It was a part of himself he could never get rid of. He could not ignore starvation, no matter what he did. He didn't even care much about who those people were.

But this kid was somehow a little different, Sanji could tell he was starving but at the same time he was glaring at him in aggression. For some reason, it felt like he was watching himself in a way. He did have some nerve back in the day when he was a kid, but he slowly learned to control himself. Well...to a certain level he did, not that he was good at it.

He finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground, crushing it under his shoe. Sighing deeply at the glare that was reserving his back, Sanji turned around and opened the back door. Without a word, he took one last look at him then closed the Baratie's door, going back into the chaos of the screaming and cursing cooks in the big kitchen. The kid didn't move from his spot even after Sanji closed the door.

After folding back the white sleeves of his dress shirt, he washed his hands and started to work on the meal occupying his mind. As soon as he started the other cooks began to yell at him to stop wasting the important ingredients, but he was used to it, and he put his full focus on making the dish. Unlike them, the owner was the only one not saying anything about Sanji's actions, instead staring at him in silence and letting him do as he pleased. For that Sanji was grateful in his heart. The owner only yelled at the other cooks to stop wasting their time and cook their own meals.

The cooks obeyed the owner against their will, cursing Sanji for being so close to him and getting special treatment. The violent atmosphere in the kitchen still didn't bother him, and neither did any of the cooks yelling and cursing at him.

He knew it wouldn't change anything, but he needed to do it. It wasn't for himself, but for his own piece of mind. He put everything he knew into this meal, and he did everything he could to make it tasty. It was a challenge, but Sanji loved challenges and creating something new and special for people.

He didn't know how long the kid sat there or how long he was starving for, but from his face and body size, he guessed he was like this for some time now. So he had to be very careful in what he put in the food.

The dish would be small and light, one that could be eaten quickly and easily. It also needed to contain all the necessary vitamins that a child needed. To many vitamins could make it too heavy to absorb, making him throw up instead and Sanji wanted to avoid that at all costs. So he tried to work on balancing and used all his knowledge to make these two things work together.  
Those were the main purposes to achieve. As a chef, he knows everything he needs to know about food, though making it a certain way with the right balance still wasn't easy to achieve, he put all his heart into it.

When he was finally done, Sanji decorated the plate to look even more appetizing than what it was and took the meal with him back outside the Baratie's back door.

The little punk was still sitting there. He glared at Sanji again when he put down the dish in front of him.

The kid stared, first at him, then at the dish, great hunger in his eyes but also refusal. He moved the plate away from him. It seemed he was fighting many of his emotions and looked away, not touching any of it and staring angrily at the wall. Well, that was just about the nicest treat a chef could get, wasn't it?

Sanji sighed deeply again, putting a cigarette in his mouth and sat next to him, moving out the snow that was building out.

"You can't waste food like this, you know. If you won't eat it, I won't throw it away"

The kid growled and hid his face. "Shut up! I don't need anyone's pity! Go away!"

Sanji snorted at him and kept smoking, taking the nicotine deeply into his lungs and breathing it out again.

"I'm not pitying you, brat." He said calmly. He really wasn't.

The kid sneered at him and threw a rock at Sanji, who caught it easily in his hand.

"Liar!"

Sanji smiled in amusement and put the dish in front of him again.

"I'm not lying; you don't deserve any pity brat. Now eat already, I don't have all night for you."

At those words, the kid raised his face to him, glaring at him darkly. Sanji kept quiet and smiled. After some silence the kid broke the eye contact and looked away again.

"My mom said to never take food from strangers." He said, anger in his voice.

"And she's absolutely right, if you were at home. But you're not, and you want to survive and not die like this, right?" he said sarcastically as he smirked to himself.

It really felt like he was talking to himself here, and it was very weird to Sanji. This kid was different from him for sure, but his attitude felt familiar. Too familiar actually. It was a little scary.

The kid whined softly and put his hands on his knees, pulling his dirty hair from his head. "I don't want to! But I don't want to die!" he whined "I hate you!"

Sanji clicked his tongue and got up to stand on his feet. "Thanks annoying brat, now eat it before it gets cold."

The kid still didn't move and Sanji sighed again. This kid was such a nuisance. Maybe he should leave him alone for a while.

And as he turned back to the Baratie, that's what he decided to do. If he didn't eat it, he'd just make another meal even better than this one. This brat may be stubborn, but Sanji was even more stubborn than him. He was also stubborn as a kid but with much more pride than this brat. What his problem anyway?! He got a little scared there to Sanji's surprise, at least he wanted to live. That's good, that meant that there is still hope to feed him somehow.

After leaving the kid, Sanji went back to fully concentrate on his job in the kitchen, taking orders and cursing the annoying cooks that aggravated him along the way.

This was the place he belonged. The kitchen moved fast with insane speed and violence. Sanji argued with the cooks again, showing his presence and voice. Cooking the orders he needed again, he felt at his element and in his own world. The ready orders were run out to their hungry guests and the empty plates coming back like a clock. Sanji wasn't only a great cook in that kitchen, he also knew how to make the other cooks work faster.

The night went too fast for Sanji, his work day coming to an end to quickly. Finally finished with his shift, Sanji washed the left over dishes and closed up the Baratie. Though he was exhausted, he helped the staff clean up the tables and said goodnight to them.

After he finished everything he needed to do after closing, Sanji went back to the back door of the kitchen. Checking the alley to find the full plate still sitting untouched on the floor, Sanji took a deep, tired breath and scratched his head.

He felt a heavy and uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, but he didn't let it take over him. Instead he bent over and took the dish in his hands. It was still good to eat, And Sanji wouldn't let good food go to waste. He finished the dish in silence. The meal was cold but still good, if he could say so himself. Still, Sanji wasn't satisfied from the taste, actually he was disappointed with himself. He could have made it taste much better than how it turned out.

The shitty kid didn't pay any mind to his presence and had his back turned to him. Sanji wasn't sure what to do or to say to him. The only thing he could come up with is to try again tomorrow and see if he would eat the next meal he made him. It wasn't much, and if he was honest with himself he knew it was nothing for this young kid. He needed more than just food. But Sanji couldn't give him more than that, and he can't allow himself more than that so this is how it's going to be. With this in his mind he stood up and went back home for the night.

The next day, Sanji tried again, making the same dish. He worked more on the taste. This had never happened to him before, his cooking always turned out perfect from the amazing taste, to the way it looked. But this time, for some reason, he wasn't happy from the taste of his own meal and bothered him.

Finishing his new meal for the brat, he left it for him at the ally. Just like yesterday and went back into the Baratie. Everyone in the kitchen stared at him with judging eyes. Why the hell was he being the one been judged here?! He was the best cook around and the fastest one, god damn it! He snorted at them and walked back to the stove only to be stopped by the old geezer.

"Oi, eggplant! Don't bring more trouble to my restaurant! You are enough trouble as it is, you little shit!" The old man growled and Sanji glared back.

What an annoying fart! How he managed to be such a bastard, Sanji would never know. Why did he have to start fights with him over nothing?! And this time Sanji really didn't care about what his deal was.

"Shut up old geezer! I'll do what I fucking want! I'm just feeding someone okay?! That's all there is to it, no big deal! So give me a fucking break!" Sanji growled back then the fight started. They always fought, but it was mostly about little things they didn't agree on. Zeff sneered at him and leaned closer to his face in warning.

"It better be just that shitty eggplant! Don't get too attached to bothersome things." he said gruffly. Sanji wasn't sure if he been scolded here, or if he was being warned not to do something he'd regret later.

The old cook snorted at him with a sneer one last time then went back to his cooking, showing his talent by working faster from anger, and he was for sure. Sanji wasn't sure what to say to the stupid old man's words and he didn't care either, since it was fucking bullshit! He didn't have anything to be attached to anyway.

The other cooks copied the old man and ignored Sanji, starting to cook and working in silence. Sanji was the only one that still stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the back of the old geezer. After a while he went outside to smoke his cigarette, cause he sure as hell needed one right now.

Why does he even think he got attached?! It was so fucking stupid and would never happen. The only person he ever got attached to ended up as a disaster, so there is no need for the old man to remind him that. He already knew that shit from personal experience. Idiot shitty geezer!

He put another cigarette to his mouth and lit it, his gaze wandering to the alley. The food he had made him was still there, the shitty brat didn't touch it again. How much longer is he going to play this game with this brat?! He was already fed up from all this, but he could not back off or stop now.

He was stuck with this, no matter what he did since he's the one who started it so he's the one who needed to finish it off. This time he's not going to give in to him, that shitty brat is going to eat his cooking or his name is not Sanji Black.

As he sat down next to him, the kid looked up at him in surprise. It seemed he wasn't expecting him to come see him tonight. Well, he should guess again!

"What do you want idiot?" The kid asked in a defensive tone. Despite him not saying anything yet he could see what the kid thought, he was thinking Sanji was going to attack him again in some way. Sanji sighed heavily and smoked, it was pitiful really.

"If you have anything against me just bring it on me. Don't take it out on my food and yourself. It won't help you with revenge on me, it'll only hurt you instead."

"I'm not…that's not it! I still hate you, why should I eat your food?! I'm strong enough without food!" He ranted and folded his arms. He seemed to be shaking much more than yesterday. With a soft growl Sanji took in more nicotine and blew it out into the cold air. They both kept the silence until Sanji spoke again, this time he knew what to say to him.

"Listen brat survival in life is more important than anything. No matter how strong you are or how much pride you have, to live on is the most important thing."

He said it with a calm tone, and stood up to his feet. Cushing the used cigarette with the sole of his shoe. With his back turned to the boy he stared at the clouds in the sky, which seemed to be clearer tonight. He wondered why the sky seemed so clear but continued on what he started, if this didn't work then nothing will work on him.

"This is your opportunity to exploit me to survive; if you don't take it now then I can't help you."

The kid raised his eyes to him, shock and confusion written there. It seemed he was frozen for a second, and before long, large tears started to fall from his eyes.

'Why?!...Why are you saying all this…I don't understand you!"

Sanji sighed and started walk back to the back to the Baratie. Not looking away Sanji's last words were, "You don't need to understand life kid, you only need to survive and take care of yourself. That's all."

If someday, you met your younger self in front of your eyes, what would you say to them? Will you comfort them or warn them about what is going to happen in their lives? Will you protect them from the things to come in his life? In Sanji's case, he didn't have anything to say since he knew that nothing he said to him would change anything in his life, and frankly he didn't want to change anything in it. What he learned from his life was important for his young self to experience. But if he could say one thing to himself as a young child then this sentence is what he would say to him. To his own young and stubborn self, this was the only thing he ever wanted to say.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

hi again, I hope I didn't make you wait for this too long. from now on I need to write it from nothing. so it may take some time, not sure how much time. I still didn't decided who this kid will be XD

please remember I didn't have any beta for this so it may have mistakes and that One piece is not mine only this story. One piece belong to Oda-san!

* * *

Sanji wasn't sure what happened to the kid until he finished his orders. Zeff was the one calling him about an annoying peeping tom that ran away when he noticed him. It really was amusing to see Zeff so upset over a kid.

Free at last, Sanji went out to the alley checking on the little peeping tom that now hid from him behind the restaurant's large dumpster bin and chuckled a little.

"Oi, shitty brat, what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing! Go away already!" he yelled but seemed calmer than before. That was a very welcome change.

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it, looking around for the plate he left only to find it wasn't there. Sanji raised an eyebrow and stared at the kid who was holding something in his arms and tucked to his chest so Sanji wouldn't see.

"Hey brat, what did you do with my plate? Don't tell me you ate the plate too, it was expensive you know." Sanji was being sarcastic, he already guessed where the plate was, but he wanted to see his reaction.

"I didn't do anything, you weird eyebrowed idiot! I don't know anything!" He answered with hesitation that he tried to cover with anger. It was kind of cute to watch him struggle with himself.

"Then what did you do with it? And you better leave my eyebrows out of this or I'll kick your tiny ass!"

"Like I'm scared of an idiot like you!"

"Oh really? You don't look like you're not scared. Am I that scary, brat?" Sanji smiled and walked closer, the kid backing away from him more, but after a few steps he didn't have anywhere else to go. Sanji trapped him in the corner of the alley.

"Don't come near me, asshole!" he screamed in panic and moved to kick him, but Sanji didn't listen or answer to his panicked cry and bent over him, taking the plate away from his arms and examining it then Sanji chuckled to himself.

"Well well, here it is. Did you like it? It seems clean too."

"Ahhh! Give it back! Ahhgg!" the kid screamed and tried to take the plate back from him but Sanji stopped him by easily blocking his hand.

"I'm glad you liked it so much. Do you want more? I can make you more if you want. But I have to go back to work soon…"

The boy growled at him. "I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all!" he stated with anger as he kept trying to steal the clean plate away from Sanji, who laughed happily and patted his head.

"Is that so, little brat? Haha don't hold it in so much" he said as he laughed. It was so good to see someone really loving and enjoying his food as to fight him, he didn't believe this could exist in him anymore.

He wasn't miserable in his life right now, maybe lonely but not miserable. Still, nobody made him this happy or smile like this in the last year. The only thing that did was the love of making food with his own hands, it was such a satisfying feeling to Sanji but he could not explain it. There is nothing more satisfying than this to the lonely Sanji and he was happy even if it's only for a moment or two.

The happy moment stayed until someone from the kitchen called him back and the kid jumped away to hide. Sanji stopped himself from laughing and straightened his clothes up and crushed his cigarette.

"Well…I'll see you around little brat, don't over exhaust yourself."

With these last words he made to leave for the Baratie but felt a small hand pull at his shirt and looked away from the door. The kid held the hem of his shirt, large tears flowing down his face. It seemed he really wanted to ask him for more food, but something was stopping him from doing so. He just held his shirt and looked at him in silence and cried. Sanji sighed at his pitiful look. for god sake, does he have to look at him this way and making him feel bad?! Can't he just ask him straight up to cook more for him? It wasn't that hard.

"Now look, you're a big boy now. Don't cry, I'll make you more so stop it already!"

"N…n…nooo!" he cried and clutched his shirt tighter than before. Sanji wasn't sure if he did the right thing or not as shrugged his hand off and knelt to his height to clean his face.

"Come inside. I'll make something even tastier than what you had. And stop crying damn it! I can't take you inside if you keep crying like this."

The kid nodded and rubbed his face with his arm, and his nose with his dirty shirt. Well, he can't do anything about that, it was beyond him now. Sanji couldn't leave the kid there alone - even if he really didn't want to take any part in this. He really didn't have any choice but to take him inside. Shit! The old man was right! He's such a moron!

Inside, the kitchen was warm and welcoming. The kid's body trembled strongly and his hands were as cold as ice.

All the staff stared at him with shock, then at Sanji with condemning looks. Sanji didn't pay them any mind, dragging the kid by his hand and sitting him on one of the chairs in the corner then giving small tissues to clean himself.

"Here. Clean up your face and stay here. Don't move from this place, I'll come back when it's ready, okay? Don't make trouble for the others and for god's sake blow your nose in the tissue!"

The shaking kid only nodded and cleaned his nose as he was told, his body didn't seem used to the warm kitchen yet and shook without control, but Sanji was sure he'd get used to it soon enough and left him there. Back at his station he could feel glares on his back and sighed heavily, this night was going to be long.

Just when he thought the night couldn't get worse, Patty had to show up and be the annoying asshole he is.

"Oi Sanji, you bastard! Who do you think you are?! Wasting our food on homeless people and bringing homeless kids to our kitchen!? What do you think we are, eh?! Charity?! Just wait till after the boss hears about this!"

"Patty, shut up! At least I'm not giving crappy meals to the customers like you! I'm surprised they didn't get food poisoning yet from your awful cooking!"

"What did you say, you little bastard?! Sanji you-!" he screamed and ran to hit him, but Sanji dodged him easily and kicked his stomach hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

"You done, Patty? You're starting to get very boring, you know?" Sanji jested while putting some pressure on Patty's chest to crush him under his shoe.

"Bastard! You'll pay for this!"

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and start cooking your shitty orders already! I don't have time for this." he replied in a calm tone, immediately going back to his work.

Patty clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up, glaring murderously at Sanji's back, then at the kid who watched Sanji with admiration. The kid's staring made him angrier than before.

"Oi brat, don't expect anything from that asshole over there. He will never take care of you. He barely takes care of his dates. He's never had one girlfriend for more than a week, how sad is that!?" he said and laughed at Sanji's expense, the others laughing with him.

"Oh, oh Patty! Remember that bossy girl? What was her name? Sanji didn't have a chance, she crushed him immediately! Haha!"

"Who cares what their names were, he had too many to remember anyway."

The kid stayed silent and stared at Sanji's back. He seemed different somehow, but he didn't said anything at their mockery. For some reason he looked lonely, but he wasn't sure if it was really true or only his imagination. It made him feel discouraged, more than the hunger that consumed him, but he decided to ignore it and stare at the floor.

After a while Sanji came back to him, giving him amazing looking food on a small tray with a fork and a spoon. He didn't say much, but his eyes were kind - at least that's what he wanted to believe. He moved to devour the food he desperately wanted to taste again but Sanji stopped him from doing so. The kid gave a questioning look to him, feeling a little betrayed. He just gave him something to eat only to stop him from eating, it was a torture to him.

"Careful it's still hot. Wait a few moments or you'll burn your tongue. I'm going to go back to work now, so I won't answer anything. Behave yourself, don't bother me and…don't make trouble for the other cooks."

The kid nodded and looked at his full plate, whispering to him, "I'm still hungry."

"Well, if you want more food you need to wait patiently. Patience is a virtue." he said in a teasing tone and patted the head of the glaring kid, who slapped his hand away.

Sanji smiled wider and made his way back to the oven, taking orders with full energy and speed. The kid stared at him and pouted. He really wanted more food from him. As much as he hated to admit that, he could not stop himself from wanting to eat more and more of this person's cooking. He was someone who never asked anything in return. He was sure the cook would ask something or use him for something bad but…he didn't. He was going to leave him behind too. Somehow he already knew that. But he could not stop himself from wanting to eat, it was too good and big of temptation.

Hours went by in the busy kitchen and the cooks mostly ignored the kid that sat in the corner in silence. He already finished the amazing food and had put his plate down on the floor.

Now he stared at the ceiling in daze, daydreaming and looking at Sanji every once in awhile, content with his full belly. He felt tiredness take over him but it felt nice this time since he was full and not empty. He felt like he was floating somewhere, it was so warm and nice feeling, his thoughts were everywhere and he didn't bother to organize or understand them. He didn't want to fall asleep now, unlike in the cold streets there the sleep was hard and may kill him, here it was so comfortable and he didn't want it to end.

He knew he would have to go back to the cold and unpleasant street soon. He just wanted to cherish this comfortable moment but his eyes closed without his permission and he fell into deep and sweet sleep.

"Look at you, another brat to bother me like the eggplant! I should have known that this was how it was going to turn out to be." Zeff grumbled and covered him with a blanket then looked at Sanji who kept working.

"You better know what you're doing, you shitty eggplant!" he murmured to himself.

Sanji didn't answer to that but Zeff know he heard him, if he can't stop him from doing his stupid shitty bullshit of his, may as well join him. He stopped cooking and looked at his old man now, shaking a little.

"I'm sorry old man. It won't change anything. It's just this once…"

"Save it eggplant! I don't give a damn about your private life after work, but when you're here you will concentrate on work and nothing else! Got it eggplant?!"

Sanji nodded at his boss, who was also his foster father, as the conversation was over. Zeff was always like this but Sanji could usually guess the sub massage in his words. He didn't need him to actually say it, a simple look or a simple movement of his hands were enough. He lived with him long enough to be able to tell that much and he knew him the best. Zeff never gave him any advantages; he was actually tougher with him than any of the other cooks.

"Good. Now finish what you started!" he said then went back to his own work.

Sanji wasn't sure what he was supposed to take from this but he still needed to finish his work so that's what he was going to do.

The Baratie was fuller tonight than any other. Of course they had a lot of people coming on ordinary nights, but since this was the night to celebrate a new year people came out with their loved ones to celebrate, meaning Sanji was going to be very busy tonight.

But he liked his work, so it was fine with him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

first I want to thank again to all who follow, favorite and review this story so far. you make me very happy and motivated me to keep writing this.  
please remember this story didn't have a beta so it may have mistakes, if you find any please lat me know.

thank you so much gust! I really love your idea about him being the relative of Zoro or Chopper, relative sound awesome to use! I still didn't decide witch one it will be, but I see in the next ch! I may use one of them. so thank you so much for the review! your ideas are awesome!  
One piece don't belong to me only this story, One piece belong to Oda-san.

I have to admit, I enjoy writing this chapter so much! it was a great fun XD tell me what you think about it, please. I be very happy to hear your thoughts and opinion about this chapter.

* * *

The clock show midnight and Sanji clean the kitchen, exhausted he only wanted to get home but he still have one little matter to take care of and it what to do with the brat he bring with him. He can leave him there in the kitchen but he have to close up the Baratie and he didn't trust the kid to not steal when he wasn't there. Then again he can't just kick him out back to the street can he?!. but he can't take him home either, Sanji didn't need or want more responsibility of a kid he didn't even know! yeas he felt something in him that was like his own young self, but that doesn't mean Sanji was generous enough to gave him his home. if he wanted someone to wait for him, then he would have take a dog or a cat not a kid from the street.

So he decided then to not take him home as much as he felt guilty about it, he wasn't his problem or his kid. he just could not stand to see him starving like this, that's all it is to it. convinced in his own logic he turn off the light and the air conditioner, taking a light stapes to the sleeping kid and band over to move him lightly from his shoulder.

the kid woke up slowly and open his eyes, watching Sanji face with his tired eyes. Sanji sigh deeply, he didn't felt good about this at all but it must be done.

"hi, I finish work for tonight." he said gently

"mm…where are you going?" he asked tiredly and rub his eyes

"home. Don't you need to do the same? I'm sure your mom is very worried about you by now."

the kid low his head and didn't answer or look at him. Sanji didn't know what happen to him but it's not like he wanted to find out, he was too tired and wanted to get to bad as soon as possible.

"Get up I'm closing the kitchen."

with that being said Sanji lock the back door and come to the front door, the kid follow him in silence. Sanji wasn't sure what he was expecting but it hurt a little to see him going after him in silence like that. but there is nothing he can do about it and the pain will fade away soon, this pain wasn't as bad as he felt in the past. pain that was so crushing that almost killed him. yap, this pain wasn't near as bad as he felt before so he would be fine after a while.

he finish to luck the front door of the Baratie and felt a small hand holding on a piece of his pants but he didn't look back at him, instead he take out a cigarette to his mouth and light it taking off the kid hand and making his way home.

at first he was relived he mange to do it without regret and stopping himself, given in to his emotion side that was a little bigger than him sometimes. but this time he did it and he was proud of himself a little. but then he could feel someone following behind him. And it's not like the one that follow him try to hide his presence or the fact he following him from the loud foot stapes he take.

Sanji click his tone and put his hands in his pockets, yeas he guess who it was if his damn loud feet could say otherwise and his loud breathing too. at least try to hide yourself a little batter you little shit! does he really think Sanji didn't notice him with such a loud noise he's doing behind him?! stupid shitty brat! he should have knowing this won't be that easy and stop in his trucks making the kid full down to the ground in his run after him.

he blow off some smoke to the air and turn around, the kid stand up and stare at him, determination in his eyes, the same determination he had once he meet Zeff. damn it, does he have to gave him the same damn look?! it only frustrated him more than help!

"What do you think you doing brat?!"

"I…" the kid look down and didn't say anything; of course he won't say it. Sanji already know what he wanted and the answer was no! No way in hall! Absolutely not! No!

"No way go home or whatever place you come from! I'm not taking you home, not a chance. Stop following me or I call the police!"

the kid look a little startle from his outburst and take one step back, but after a moment or two his determination come back and he just stand there and stare at him with those eyes, that familiar look drive Sanji insane so he decided to ignore him until he give up and leave. But after a while of wondering around the city with a kid following behind his back like a stalker, Sanji was the one who gave up – he was too tired for this shit and just wanted a nice warm bath and a bed! so too bad for you brat, he wasn't in the mood to handle the kid shit and stop again. the kid stop right behind him and look at him confused. Sanji turn around fully and come closer with the most threatening look he could manage to do.

"Didn't you heard what I said?! fuck off or I kick your tiny ass!"

the two of them glare at each other, not willing to gave up and Sanji had enough of him for tonight, if he won't leave him alone then he make him leave. his lag was ready and was close to hit his head but stop himself in the last minute, he was tired and he only wanted to be left along that's true. but when he look at him he could only see his own lonely self, and he become very afraid in that moment not from the boy but from himself. what the hell he was doing?! he was going to hit a child that wait for him only because he wanted to come with him home, the painful feeling only grow in Sanji chest to watch him waiting. more painful then he could possibly picture himself it would be, Sanji take out a loud and tired growl and lower his face down scratching his blond hair hard that fall on his eyes and hide them. What was becoming of him he wasn't sure anymore.

he really didn't have any choice here, he could already tell this by the brat eyes. he won't gave up and follow him to the end of the world and then he would wait for him outside not leaving his home until he come out and feed him. Only to see how much long he can hold up before he gave up and let him in. Well fuck it!

it's not like he wanted to get rid of him that badly anyway.

Sighing deeply once again Sanji low town his lag to the ground to the now shaking kid by the sudden and unexpected behavior, he must have been scared since he didn't know what Sanji is going to do next. he must have thought he's going to hit him for sure, but when he didn't the brat wasn't sure what do. Well, this is going to be a big hassle to handle, but he can't back off or run away now as much as he wanted too.

So he pets his head instead and gets moving back to his way home.

"Hurry up and come Maggot! We need to get back home before we catch a cold!"

the kid stare at him wide eyes for a moment and then start to chase him to catch up and mange to follow behind him in silence, alert to his every move. Sanji try to tell himself it wasn't that bad, at least he has someone to feed now other than his friends or himself and he had a feeling this kid will eat everything he made for him and even ask for more.

Great now his life will go around a brat, that just great! He felt so pathetic in their way to his apartment, like he was defeated by unseen force but kept his mouth shut. even if he scream at him now what's already been done can't be change after all.

after an hour they reach his small apartment, Sanji come in first and hung out his jacket and black suit, staying with his white shirt he loosen up his tie and turn on the heater. the kid come inside after him and Sanji lock the door, he wasn't sure what to do in the new place he was now. everything in the apartment was new and a little alien to him, he also was afraid of what the cook will do to him if he touch anything so he just stay next to him and wait. looking around they were in the small living room, a nice cough, round living room table with glasses and old newspapers laying around and there was a nice rag under the table with a TV. Next to the TV was a book shelf with small collection of books that he wasn't sure what they were about but seem to be on cooking.

Next to the living room was the kitchen area that was connected to the living room with no doors between them, only half a wall separate the two rooms. he could see a bigger table there and refrigerator with Kitchen counters and more things that belong to the kitchen. he didn't have to time to see everything before Sanji call him.

"Hi brat come over here. there is no way I let a dirty kid in my house, you going to have a long shower first!"

he wanted to protest that he wasn't a dirty kid and that he was being an asshole again but he was too tired to do it so he let the cook drag him to the corridor and into to the bathroom there was a bath that seem big enough for only one person, a toilet and a sink. Sanji open the light and close the door, turning on the hot water and let them flow for a while until they got warm enough.

"Okay take off this dirty clothes, I don't even want to know how much time you wore them but they finish their job."

the kid shake a little and want far away from in the small room. he didn't like where it was going and he didn't want to undress in front of someone he burly know. Sanji watch him and sigh, he know what he was thinking since his expression was full of surprise and fear and look away to the flowing water.

"look I don't care you don't want too, if you want to stay in my house you have to be clean! That is my rule brat! I won't let you touch anything or sleep here if you won't take a shower first! Got it?!" he said strictly.

Sanji may not have many rules but when he has rules then he follows them fully. especially with bean clean, if he let that brat going around dirty like this he can have who knows how much diseases, and it was going two ways. He also can be infected if he won't be careful. He may sound harsh now but it was for his own good! the kid glare at him again, good. As long he got the massage he didn't care his glaring and stop looking at him with fear in his eyes.

He makes sure the bath was half full with warm water, not too hot and not too cold, perfect. Actually he wanted to take a shower first, but he can't do that when he had a dirty kid to take care of first, that brat needed a shower way more than he does. How mothers do that every day was beyond him, he never get it.

"Did you finish with your clothes?! I want to shower tonight too!" Sanji urge him, he really wanted to shower first! Damn him!

"Yeas I finish asshole!" he answer angrily and come to the bath.

Sanji look away from the water and point him to get inside the bath. The kid shake but do as he was told, getting inside he scream when his feet touch the water that felt horrible to his body. Sanji grumble something and force him to get inside faster and make him sit down in the water, sitting down behind him on the floor next to the bath he start to wash his head first. This is going to be a long shower, he already could see it, very long one since his head and hair was so dirty he doubt he mange to get all the dirt out in one or two washes. Fuck and he wanted to sleep so badly too Sanji growl at himself.

The kid struggle and scream, trying to run away from the water but Sanji hold him firmly from his shoulders and force him to stay still. Does he have to make it even more difficult and annoying task then what it is?! It really pisses him off.

"Stop moving! it may feel uncomfortable because you not used to the water, but you get used to it soon. Just deal with it!"

"No I don't want too, I hate water! let me out! nooo!"

"Shut it! stop being annoying brat!"

But the kid didn't listen and kept struggling like a mad man, Sanji try to ignore his struggle but it was very difficult. This is hell, how do women's deal with this crap?! he could really used some help right now from one but it was too late in the night to call any one he know. So he was on his own and damn tired.

"Will you stop it?! If you don't stop moving around so much the shampoo will get into your eyes! do you want to get blind?!"

to that the kid stop moving and just shake, whining loudly from time to time like he was some injured animal that was going to die soon. God his voice drive Sanji crazy he wanted to struggle him.

"Stop whining already! you not going to die from a shower! what an annoying and bothering Maggot you are!" Sanji complain and scrub his head stronger to the screaming kid, the shampoo seem to help a little but the dirt didn't come off and Sanji growl. he wash the shampoo off his hair and put it again, scrubbing a little harder he could feel the kid tense up and close his eyes hard.

"agh…it's hurt! leave my head…asshole! ahhh!" he complain and move again, making Sanji impossible to keep washing his head.

"Shut up, it's your fault since you let it get so dirty from whatever the fuck this is! So sit down and stop moving! I'm the one who doing the hard work hear so shut up!"

the kid grumble and curse him, but after a couple of minutes of scrubbing he seem to get used to the water and more relax in them. he still struggle with Sanji a lot, the little shit and even try to bite his hand off but Sanji avoid the attack and kept scrubbing his head. It may take him all night, but he will clean this head tonight until this head and hair will spark and look normal again. Sanji was stubborn enough against the dirt on his head that decide to stick to him like glue.

After the seven or eight time of washing and scrubbing the dirt finally start to full off and Sanji wash it away with the water and fill the bath again. he was more exhausted to even have a shower himself but he have to finish that brat shower, since he wanted him to be clean and ready for bed so he wash his head for the last time more gently and relax since most of the dirt was gone now. his shampoo bottle was empty so he use his roommate shampoo instead. He was sure he won't mind since he didn't use it anyway, might as well put it to good use.

Finishing with his head and hair that was finally clean he move on and scrub his back and chest gently. Letting the brat finish the rest since he really felt too tired and burly kept his eyes open. The kid seems to enjoy the shower now and even start to play with the water with tiredness manner. the little shit seem to get tired too! Good since Sanji didn't have any power or energy for more struggles tonight.

he sigh heavily and call him out of the bath since he seem to be clean now, the kid got up slowly and shake hard hugging himself from the cold air after coming out of the warm water and Sanji hurry and gave him a towel, rubbing his hair a little bit and lat him dry himself out.

"Hurry up or you catch a cold. I get you something to wear" he said and yawned with the kid yawning after him. Sanji leave him there and go to his room, the kid right after him rubbing himself with the big towel he gave him.

he open his closet and start searching for something for a kid to wear but he didn't find anything. Everything was too big and he didn't have any pants in his size, not to mention underwear, well that was just great!

"Fuck I don't have anything that good for you, mm maybe we can use his clothes" he murmur more to himself then to him and dig around more and find green shirt that maybe was a little too big on him but wasn't long or fancy, and it was warm enough for the kid. It was perfect for temporarily pajamas and he look great in green too and start to dress him.

"There, this should be enough for tonight but we have to buy you some clothes soon. You can't go out looking like this."

The kid stares at him curiously and touch his new shirt, it felt good and warm and he liked the color.

"Who is he?"

"Mmm?"

"The one you mention before… that this his clothes?" he ask with hesitate tone and lower his head, maybe he should not ask something like that.

"Ohh him? he's my roommate. well was I guess, he won't come back here for a long time. so don't worry about him too much. you can use his staff how much you want okay?" he said and smile tiredly.

The kid nodded and examined his face, behind his tired eyes and words was something else. but he wasn't sure what it was since he was too tired to try to point it out. it been a long day for the both of them and he just wanted to sleep.

the cook stretched his back and take out a new pajamas for himself, after removing his clothes, he wear his pajamas with hearts on it quickly and gone straight to turn off the light, the kid follow him and pull his pants again gently.

"What is it now? and it Sanji by the way, it's my name."

"Sanji…." the kid whine

"What?!" in annoyed tone, he could already tell he's not going to like what he wants to ask him next.

"Can I…sleep with you?"

Sanji snore and fold his arms together.

"No!"

"But…"

"Absolutely not!

"Why not asshole?!" he scream whining

"Because I said so!" Sanji scream back

"Why?! I won't move too much I swear" the kid whine more and Sanji felt a headache coming.

"No is no Maggot! There is no way I let you sleep with me, you too big for that!"

"ahhh but why…it's not fair! Just for tonight! I want to sleep with Sanji" he begs and start to cry and do the pappy poor thing look that kids can do. Sanji was impress he really was and if he wasn't so tired and irritated from the whole shitty day it might have work on him but he was too irritated for this shit.

"Don't give me that poor pappy look, little shit! I'm too damn tired and I don't care, you not sleeping with me and that's final! Choose where you want to sleep I don't care but not with me!"

"You so mean! I don't want to sleep alone, please Sanji please!" he kept crying and begging him, holding tight to his lag like his dear life depend on it. Sanji groan and really wanted to go somewhere far away where kids doesn't exist and sleep for a fucking year.

After a while of whining and screaming Sanji raise him to his arms and put him on his bed that was one of the single beds in the room and covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead.

"That's enough of crying for today. you tired and I'm tired too, you can sleep in my bed and I stay here with you a little bit before you fall asleep. Fair enough brat?"

"No!…it's not fair Sanji." he whine but his eyes close without a fight, Sanji could feel the sigh of relief coming out from his mouth and felt like he himself is going to fell asleep soon. since he take his bad Sanji decided to sleep in the living room for tonight and take his away there, yawing with worn up voice and burly mange to get to his cough, he fall right into it with a tired moan, closing his eyes he didn't have time to think about anything before sleep took him away to the world of dreams or more precise nightmares.

* * *

it was three am when he woke up again, he wasn't sure what woke him up suddenly but he was a little scared to sleep alone in the new bad and the new room. So he left the bed and walks around the new house, dragging the blanket after him and rub his eyes.

"Sanji…." he whisper tiredly but there wasn't any answer.

he found Sanji sleeping and groaning on the cough and come closer to him. His eyes were shut tightly and his eyebrow full down with struggle, does he have a nightmare? he also grab the cough tightly like he was fighting something. he seem like he was in pain and a smile spread out on his face. Sanji can't say no to him when he's a sleep now can he?

he run closer to the cough and climbed up on it next to Sanji, covering both of them with the blanked he drag around with him on the floor, he hug Sanji chest and felt comfortable and safe, now he could really sleep soundly. he giggle a little and snuggle with him.

When Sanji woke up it was six am and he felt something clinging to his chest. it was something heavy and he hurry to check it out, under the blanked was the little brat snuggling next to him like a baby, he grown. Well shit, that shitty brat won this time, but next time he won't be so lucky. he have to admit that brat was smart for his age, but this is going to be the first and the last time. next time he lock his room and see what the brat will do.

Still it was nice to feel someone snuggling next to him, Although it wasn't a soft and beautiful women. he stretched his body and get up, holding the kid in his arms, he come back to his bed and tucked him in it.

the kid make little noises from his deep sleep and turn around to the other side of the bad, Sanji sigh with a little smile and kiss his forehead. in his sleep he look like an angel unlike when he's awake. but maybe that's how children are he thought and leave the room in silence.

he have to start breakfast now like any other day.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - part 1

**AN:** hello again, I was going to publish this chapter sooner but well...^0^  
as you can see this is a two part chapter, I did this to make it easy for the readers to get everything and not just squash everything in the same one. I like to take things easy and slow and have a little break between what happening sorry if it bother anyone.  
the next part will be up soon, it still need some fix's here and there. thank you for anyone that comment and read this story and follow this story. it really mean a lot to me!  
a big thanks to my beta **firestartear** , that help me fix all my spelling mistakes.  
hope you like it ^-^

 **Chapter 4.1**

The smell was the thing that attracted him like a bee to honey. It was so good and it was coming from Sanji's kitchen. Even if he wanted to sleep a little longer in the warm and comfy bad, he was fully awake now and followed the scent. Sanji was sitting in the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and holding a cup of coffee to his mouth. He seemed so calm and composed, unlike yesterday he got pissed off about everything he said or did, now he seemed refreshed and different in a way - more elegant and styled like and he had to admit, it was a little annoying.

But he still kept going with slow and heavy steps, sitting next to him at the round dining table. Sanji raised his head to look at him and smiled calmly.

"Good morning."

"G…good morning…" the kid answered hesitantly and looked down, he wasn't sure what to say or how to act to this calm Sanji.

Sanji sipped from his coffee and looked down at the newspaper again as he fixed his glasses.

He took out a plate that was covered by another to keep the food from getting cold and showed him his breakfast, sliding the plate on the table to where the kid was sitting and then going back to his newspaper again with an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"How did you sleep, brat?"

The kid didn't answer and started to eat, making sounds of enjoyment and nodding to him.

"Great! The best sleep I've ever had! I want to sleep with you again tonight!" he giggled and Sanji frowned.

"Keep dreaming about it, brat. It's never happen again!" he didn't sound mad this time, more calm than angry.

"Boo! I'm sure you liked it too, asshole." he said with full mouth and kept chewing; god he was so happy Sanji didn't kick him out yet. If he could eat more of his food then he didn't need much more in his life, his food was delicious.

"Stop talking with your mouth full Jesus! You're even worse than him." he muttered and looked away with disgust.

"Uh...who?"

Sanji closed his eyes and smiled calmly, nodded with his head and kept drinking his coffee. Sanji was so weird!

"No, it's nothing. How does it feel to finally be clean like a normal human? Good, ah?" he laughed and ruffled his hair, the kid blushed and slapped his hand away in embarrassment.

"It's not bad or anything, but it's no different from before." he said to the smirking Sanji.

"What are you saying? You look great now! Like a real human being! And I can finally see your hair color! You're going to grow up to be one handsome man! haha!"

"Ahhh! I'm not…stop it asshole!" he fought him blushing but Sanji only kept his asshole smirk and drank his stupid coffee.

They chatted for a little while until he finisher his breakfast and Sanji looked at the big clock on the wall and sighed. It was already nine a.m.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Sanji asked him suddenly. It was so random he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Mmm…be with Sanji…" he choked out and Sanji put down his cup of coffee, leaning back in his chair with a small smile.

"Is that so? But I don't think that's a good idea." he said simply but didn't add anymore, which really pissed him off. Why did he like to be such an asshole!?

"Why not?! You don't want me around that much?!" he screamed. Why can't he stay nice like he was when he woke up, he really didn't get Sanji at all.

Sanji raised his hands in defence "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then why…" but before he said more Sanji kept going.

"Well, first you can't go out wearing only a shirt and looking half naked in the snow. You'll catch a cold and you know it! Secondly, I prefer you don't go out in the cold weather, and stay in my warm apartment, eating what I made you and resting. That's how your life should have been in the first place - not going around in the streets."

He didn't have anything to say about this. Sanji was right. He couldn't go out like this, he'd freeze to death for sure. He only lowered his gaze to his hands.

"Besides, you don't have anything to do at my work. Only sitting around watching me cook all day will be boring and I can't talk to you when I'm working. No matter how you look at it, it's pointless for you to come. At least here you can some TV and eat. I know it's not much, but it's way better than watching me all day."

"But…I want to be with you." he could hear his voice shaking slightly. Sanji grumbled a little, when he met his gaze, he looked like he felt guilty about it but didn't say anything.

"Look I get it, but I really think you should stay here for today and wait for me." Sanji concluded and got up from the table, taking their plates and cup of coffee and washing them in the sink.

"I need to go now, I'm a little late. but I just wanted to make sure you ate breakfast. Also, lunch is in the fridge. You only need to heat it up in the microwave. Can you do it?"

The kid nodded and watched Sanji go into the living room, wearing his black suit and jacket and make to leave. He could not stop himself and ran after him, hugging his leg tightly.

"Noo! I don't want you to go to work. Stay! Don't work!" he begged. He knew he was selfish but he didn't care. He didn't want to stay here alone in the new apartment, it scared him.

"Ohh and who is going to pay the rent if I don't work? I need to pay to live here you know." Sanji joked and petted his head in a comforting manner as he was calm and patient. The kid was sure Sanji would get mad but he didn't. That only made him cry and whine more, he wanted him to stay.

"But…but I hate them, the people at your work so mean! They laugh at you and are so mean to you! I hate them! They don't care how you feel at all! So you should stay here with me!" he whined, he wasn't sure if this was going to work but he tried anyway. Sanji chuckled and smirked as he bent down to his level.

"You know, I've been living with them half of my life. I know they sound mean but that's just their way of showing they care; I don't expect you to get it. But don't worry about them too much…their like a big, loud, and annoying family. So don't be so harsh on them kiddo."

He could only whine now. Sanji didn't let him win no matter what he said. He would leave him no matter what he did.

"Please don't leave me. Stay with me! Sanji! " he whined and heard him taking a deep, long breath and then picking him up in his arms.

"Look, I know it's very hard to stay alone here. But if you manage to wait for me for a little while longer and be patient, I'll give you a reward."

The kid raised his head to him and wiped his face, his eyes shining.

"Reward? What is it?" he asked and could not hide his enthusiasm, he really wanted to know what Sanji will give him.

"Tomorrow I'll take a day off, we're going to have a shopping day and buy you everything you want all day, just for the two of us. We can go eat later after we're done shopping. What do you say? Can you wait for me today until I come back?" Sanji challenged the kid who could only stare at him with wide eyes. He really wanted to spend all day with Sanji, but it would be so hard to wait for him in the new place, he still wasn't used to it and he felt a little trap in there. But he wasn't one to quit so fast.

"When are you coming back?" he asked and played with Sanji's blond hair. He never got why he styled it so it covered half his face, it looked funny.

"Do you see the big clock over there?" Sanji point out Sanji pointed out the old clock beside the TV that kept making noise. He stared at it for a while and nodded to Sanji.

"Okay, so when the smaller arrow passes all the numbers and circles back to the nine again is when I'm finished with work. But I have to close the Baratie so I'll be here at ten. Got it?"

When the kid shook his head to say no Sanji hit his own forehead with his hand.

"Ten the numbers with one and zero close together. See?"

"Yeas I get it…but it so long! Why you have to work so fucking long!? Can't you just go for one hour and come back?" he whined like the little kid he was and hugged his neck tight. Sanji chuckled.

"Are you crazy?! My old man will have my head. I really need to go."

"Promise you'll come back?" he asked and held out his pinky to Sanji who took it with his own pinky.

"I promise." smiling, the kid hugged his neck tighter, shaking he put his face on his shoulder.

"What's up with you this morning? Why are you clinging to me like this?" Sanji asked with worry.

"Just for a little bit!" he whispered, closing his eyes tight, tightening his grip on him in silence. Sanji let out a sigh and waited quietly. He figured he needed a little time before he could let him go and he didn't mind. After some time the kid let go of his neck and Sanji put him on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"It will pass fast, watch some shitty cartoons. And don't forget to eat the lunch in the fridge. I'm going now." he said in a gentle tone for the last time and hurried out the door, locking it behind him to the silence kid in the living room.

"Yeah right, easy for you to say, idiot!" he murmured to himself while putting his head on one of the pillows, hugging it and watch the boring show that was suppose to be funny.

After an hour of watching boring things he sighed.

Everything was so boring! He felt like he was in a cage. Well enough was enough. He watched the clock again and moved from the sofa. There was no way he'd spend the whole day watching boring shit on TV. He wanted to do something _fun_. An idea just came to him, he smiled mischievously and made his way to Sanji's room. Sanji won't mind, right? He was sure he wouldn't.

Smiling wider at his brilliant idea, he entered his room and turned to his closet. The knobs were too high for him to reach, so he dragged a chair from the kitchen to the closet and opened it, staring in wonder then started to rummage through Sanji's clothes.

He was soo going to be in trouble for this but he didn't care. He was having fun tossing the clothes out to try on and tying some around his body.

He threw some to the floor some of them to try out or tie them around his body, creating the coolest costume ever made! Most of his clothes were so fancy and expensive, like designer clothes you see in display window of shops. But they looked so weird after combining them together. Why did Sanji buy this kind of stuff? He didn't get it, but it sure was fun to play with them and make all kinds of new costumes with them.

After long hours of playing around with Sanji's stuff and throwing almost all of his clothes on the floor, he decided he liked the green shirt more, so he put it on again after he was done playing dress up. Then he noticed a small box hiding in the corner of the closet, it looked more like jewelry box. If he didn't take out Sanji's clothes, he have never noticed. It was too dark to see behind all the clothes. Did Sanji do that on purpose? His curiosity took control and he had to see what was inside it, it was too tempting to leave it alone.

He crawled on his knees to the back of the closet and took the box out to the light of the room. Opening it with anticipation and holding his breath, it was like finding a treasure no one wanted you to find and it was so exciting.

The box opened slowly revealing old pictures. Well it wasn't gold, but it sure was nice to see pictures of Sanji. But in most of them Sanji wasn't there, only young people he didn't know or have a clue about who they are. Most of them wore black high school uniforms and smiled, well apart from one guy that always frowned and looked angry with really weird hair. That guy mostly wore jeans and some simple T-shirts. Sometimes he looked at the camera and sometimes he ignored it completely and focused on something else. When it happened, he was mostly glaring at Sanji or yelling at him or really fighting him with his hands. But why was it always Sanji? He never looked at the other four people around him when he wasn't looking at the camera. It was strange, but what was stranger was that the girl with the red hair held his arm most of the time. What it meant, he wasn't sure but they all looked nice and fun to be around.

They also looked happy, really happy. When Sanji showed up in them he looked happy too. Much younger than he was now and shorter, but it was obviously still him.

He always stood close to the two girls, the read head, and the one with black hair. The black haired girl seemed a little scary. There was also another guy with tanned skin and a long nose.

Sanji always looked at the camera or seemed aware of it except when he was fighting with the muscular guy. He seemed like he forgot everything about the world, and it made him smile to examine him do it.

But he could not stop from asking himself why Sanji was hiding them. These pictures were so cute and innocent to him. He should frame them and hang them somewhere on the wall, that's what he would do. But Sanji hid them in a box inside his closet instead. Sanji always was so weird, he will never got him or why he did the things he did. Maybe something happened, or maybe he didn't like them anymore. Still, all this hiding stuff was odd in his eyes.

Before he managed to put all the pictures away the doorbell rang and made him jump with fright. Sanji wouldn't ring the bell, he didn't need to since he had the key... so who could this be? The rings didn't stop it sounded like the person ringing the bell was angry.

"Open up, shitty cook!"

His heart skipped a beat from fear, and he snuck around to the door as as quiet as he could be while dragging a chair behind him and using it to peek through the hole in the door.

He couldn't open the door anyway since he didn't have the key but he wanted to see who was ringing so stubbornly and yelling for a cook. Why he was so angry? He wanted to ask him but he was too afraid to do so.

He was shocked to see the guy from the pictures. The same guy with the weird hair color that fought with Sanji - at least they seemed like they fighting in there. Could it be he wanted to hurt Sanji? If not then he didn't know what it was, and right now he wasn't going to figure it out.

After long couple of minutes with him yelling and ringing the bell he scratched his head and left without a word.

That was scary. He wasn't ready for someone to come to the door like this, and he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if the door wasn't locked. But he was still curious about him. He didn't know much, but he hoped the scary guy would come back. He looked very scary and strong, his eyes portraying just that, but he still looked cool.

He sighed and went back to Sanji's room, putting the pictures back where he found them and replacing the box in the closet with a guilty feeling in his chest. He dismissed it since he could not help looking at them. He was curious and bored - and it _was_ Sanji's fault for leaving him all alone in this house. Would Sanji forgive him if he told him he peeked? It was hard to think of Sanji forgiving him that easily.

It was too scary to imagine Sanji's face enraged, and he was afraid he would pick him out of the house, so he couldn't tell him. No matter what!

It was a shame he could not talk with the weird haired guy though, he looked so cool. He hoped that the next time he came to visit Sanji would be around to answer. He should really tell him about this maybe, that was okay to ask about right?

He settled down on the couch again,squeezing a pillow as he stared at the annoying TV again. He wanted to smash it. He was restless and looked at the clock every five seconds, hoping the arrows would move faster if he did that, but they didn't. They only moved slower. The clock was doing this on purpose cause he knew that Sanji wouldn't come back until it finished the circle – stupid ass clock! It's his entire fault.

He became even more restless being in an empty house by himself, it was a little scary.

When he felt hungry, he ran up to the kitchen and heated the food Sanji made for him. It was tasty but he still felt hungry and took some snacks back to the sofa with him.

By the time the clock was finally done with it's circle he wandered around the house eager for Sanji's return. He was supposed to have come back by now judging from the clock, but he still wasn't here so he spent his time rolling on the floor and playing war with the pillows.

The creeping fear that something bad might have happened to Sanji rose up, he suppose to be here right now! Maybe he decided to leave him and never come back; maybe he got sick of him. It hurt and he wanted to cry, but fifteen minutes later he heard the door open and Sanji stepped in, putting down the bags he was carrying with a sigh.

"Hey brat, I'm home."

"Sanji!" the kid screamed and ran to him, grabbing his legs and hugging them tightly.

Sanji almost fell down, but held himself steadily on his feet.

"Hello there, sorry for being late. I needed to buy some things for dinner. How was it? It must have been hard on you." he stroked his hair and the kid left his legs to avoid his touch.

Free again, Sanji yawned and layed down on the couch, sighing deeply. The kid followed him and watched him closely, poking him every few seconds.

"It wasn't hard on me at all." he said stubbornly, and Sanji chuckled at him.

"Then next time I can leave you for longer?" he smiled teasingly at the yelling kid that jumped on him.

"Nooo! Asshole!" he whined.

Sanji laughed loudly and tiredly, petting his head.

"Hahaha! It was a joke don't worry, I'd never do that to you. Sorry I can't come home sooner, this job is taking over almost all my life."

"You came back so its fine. I wasn't that scared." he tried to sound convincing but instead only sounded whiny.

"Yeah yeah…" Sanji said and closed his eyes, sighing again. He looked kind of worn out.

"How was your day at work?" he asked. He wasn't sure how to ask about the scary guy.

"It sucked. That shitty old man doubled my work today. What the hell does he think I am?! I'm only human god damn it, I can't do the job of five cooks at the same time! Bastard old man, he must be mad at me for something - after kicking my head he takes his revenge on me like this! What's his problem anyway?! Old fucker! But I showed him how amazing I am, so it doesn't matter."

Sanji was mad, but at the same time he looked pleased with himself while the kid hugged his arm.

"You should stay here with me and never go to work."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Sanji teased to see him pouting.

"Jerk!" he pouted and kicked him gently to which Sanji chuckled and stroked his head.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll cook you something; you must be very hungry by now. How was the lunch I made? Was it good?"

The kid nodded and looked down.

"Um…Sanji…"

"What is it?" Sanji ask casually.

"You see…someone came after you left and rang the doorbell, I didn't know what to do. But he sounded really angry and he had a weird hair color. He was asking for you I think."

Sanji stared at him for some time in surprise, thinking about something,the kid looking anywhere to avoid his eyes since he wasn't sure how he'd react.

"That's strange. My friends usually come to the restaurant. I didn't expect anyone to come visit without telling me. Did he say anything?"

The kid shook his head, waiting for Sanji to say something. Sanji sighee and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, nodding and petting his head again.

"Well its fine, if they didn't let me know they coming then it wasn't important anyway, just forget about it. That reminds me I didn't pay the rent to the land lord yet, he has a weird hair color too, so it must have been him. It's good you didn't answer him." he smiled encouragingly. The kid stared at him with worry but Sanji kept smiling like it was nothing.

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"No reason, he's just kind of annoying. I paid this week so don't look so worried, I have enough."

"Jerk." he kicked him again when he saw him smirk.

"Hey, I never said I'm a good person. You _chose_ to follow me."

"Bully!" he pouted again and huffed, leaving Sanji on the couch as he sat on the floor. He decided to show him how mad he is by ignoring him. Sanji took a couple of deep breaths, trying to rest and relax from the long day.

"That reminds me, I bought you something."

The kid immediately jumped up, completely forgetting his anger and stared at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"What is it? What is it?" he excitedly walked around the couch full of energy again and Sanji smirked.

"It's in one of the bags, could you bring them to me? I need to rest a little more."

The kid nodded and did as he was told, dragging them to the couch. After doing so, Sanji rose up to a sitting position and dug in them a little, finding what he was looking for he take out a plastic cube wrapped in plastic cover to protect it, it had many colors around it and the kid stare at it with wonder, he wasn't sure what it was.

"What is that?" he ask with curious eyes while examining the weird object.

"You never had Rubik's Cube before? Damn I used to love those when I was younger. You're missing so much kid! So now you have one, have fun."

He said and open the plastic cover and gave him the cube, the kid only stared at it and wasn't sure what he needer to do with it.

"Umm…" he was lost and just stared with wonder.

"Look, it's very simple." Sanji took the cube and moved the colored squares around until the colors were mixed in each other, giving it back to him.

"You need to move around the cube in the right way so all the same colors will be grouped together on different sides. Each side can only be one color. If you or manage to arrange all the colors on the different sides then you win."

The kid caught on fast, and with excitement he started to move the cube's colors around, smiling.

"Soo cool!" he declared "I'll solve this game!" he looked so determined and concentrated on his new toy oblivious to Sanji's playful smirk.

"Good luck kid."

But the kid didn't hear him, too busy with his cube and didn't pay any thought about the rest of the world. Sanji was glad he found something to distract him other than the TV - for the time being anyway, and stretched his body.

He need to start dinner soon but first he wanted to wear something a little less formal and went to his room to change.

He was shocked to find his clothes all over the floor. Wrinkled and most likely dirty. This kid was so dead!

"You little shit, I'm going to kill you!" a scream came from Sanji's room making the kid jump.

"Oh no" that was his sign to hide or to run away as fast as he could.

Sanji came out from the room and ran after him. It was kind of fun to get all his attention by pissing him off, not that he really wanted to piss him off that much but well, it was fun that Sanji chased him.

"Haha you won't catch me!" he mocked him and stuck out his tongue.

"Just wait, you shitty brat!" Sanji hissed back.

They ran around the house several times, to the kid's luck, Sanji was tired from his work day so he was a little slower than his usual self, but Sanji didn't let it stop him from chasing him all around the house. The kid laughed and kept running around, jumping on the beds and the couch, running under the table to the next room etc. he had so much energy to spare that Sanji wondered if he ate something with too much sugar or caffeine.

At the end of their chase, Sanji had win and caught him. Holding him tight to his body and glaring murderously at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ touch my clothes again, got it, shitty brat?!" he yelled sharply and squeezed his fist on his head, the kid nodded and cried. As much as it was fun to mess around with him, Sanji was powerful and scary when he was mad, like he had fire around him.

"I'm sorry Sanji, please don't kick me out!" he cried stronger and Sanji growled and let him go, taking his tired body to the kitchen and murmured, "It's fine, as long you won't do that again. I was a little brat myself once. I guess I forgot about it."

The kid kept crying for a while until Sanji brought him his food and hot milk.

"I said its fine didn't I? Don't cry anymore and eat. I made you something good, you like milk?" he said softly and calmly as possible, to show him he wasn't mad anymore. The kid nodded and started to eat in silence and sniffled from time to time. Sanji wiped his face slowly with napkins until he stopped crying.

"Do you want to shower? I'll help you."

"No, I'm tired. Sanji...sleep with me?" he asked again and sent him that large eyed puppy dog look. Great, not again!

"Not tonight, okay. Are you excited for tomorrow?" he tried to change the subject which worked good for him and took the plates away, the kid screamed in agreement and followed him to the kitchen.

"I want tomorrow to come now! I can't sleep."

"Oh Yeah? Don't worry tomorrow will come, you won't even notice. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep so go wait for me in bed." Sanji said and washed the dishes, the kid grabbed his shirt and looked at his feet.

"You have nightmares too?" he asked with as quiet of a voice as possible. Sanji didn't look at him until he finished his task and dried his hands.

"Sometimes…come on, it's time to go to bed."

Sanji ended the conversation and picked him up in his arms, the kid hugging his neck and his eyes beginning to close with a big yawn.

Sanji let out long and deep breath and looked forward with despair.

"If it's going to be like this every day, I won't survive!" Sanji whined quietly.

When he reached his room he laid down the kid on his bed and covered him with his blankets, stroking his hair slowly.

Only in the silent darkness of the room, when the kid was asleep and Sanji watched over him for a while longer could remember his old wound. It was so old and so painful even right now, and wept quietly in his hand.

"Bastard! if you won't come back soon, I will never forgive you! And then…I'll really move on!" It was only a whisper he said to himself. Then he soon fell asleep sitting on the floor next to the bed, his head close to the kid's.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 - part 2

**AN:** hello everyone, this part didn't go well in my opinion, but well that how it's turn out. a big thanks to my beta **firestartear** , that help me fix all my spelling mistakes. has always, thanks to all the ones who follow this story, favorite and still reading it. it really help and encouraging me to keep going!

 **Chapter 4.2**

It was finally morning when the kid woke up. Instantly full of energy, he excitedly yelled that it was his and Sanji's day, jumping around him and trying to wake him up by pushing his legs around the bed. After they finished eating breakfast, Sanji looked around his closet. The kid wouldn't leave him alone and kept screaming at him to hurry.

"Yeah yeah, I know already, shitty brat! Will you shut up and let me finish getting dressed? Geez!" Sanji complained and fixed his tie and blond hair.

"Awww! You've been getting dressed for more then an hour! Let's go already, Sanji! Come on let's go!"

"Stop nagging me, okay?! I'm almost finished!"

"But I'm bored! Boreeddd!"

"Aghh! Then find something to do! What about the Rubik's Cube I got you?! Did you solve it already?!"

"No but-"

"Then solve it until I'm finished. I'll call you when I'm done!"

The kid pouted and kicked some of his clothes.

"Hey brat, what did I say about touching my clothes?!" Sanji yelled and the kid huffed then left the room.

Sitting in the living room with the cube, he sighed to himself and laid on the sofa.

"You promised today would be our day, Sanji. But all we're doing is waiting here, stuck at home. Stupid Sanji!" he growled and take all his frustration on the cube, trying to break it.

"Liar liar liar!" he screamed then felt someone smack his head.

"Oww!"

"Who are you calling a liar, shitty brat?!" Sanji growled and took out a cigarette to put in his mouth, the kid turned around and watched him. He looked annoyed, and kind of weird with the outfit he choose.

"But you won't hurry… " he complained and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Just shut up and move your tiny ass! If I'm going to go out where people can see me I want to look good. Especially if we see beautiful women around! I have to look the best for them." he said and put a warm coat the kid's shoulders. It was too big on him and almost fell to the floor. The kid rolled his eyes as Sanji took his own coat. Sanji was strange, and getting stranger by the minute.

They finally went outside into the cold winter air. Sanji hurried and took him by his hand into the closest mall he could find, then leading them into the best clothing store for kids there where they stopped and look around. Sanji could see many clothes for kids, and so many of them were so damn expensive. No wonder women worked now a days and not just the men, geez! Raising kids is so expensive!

The kid looked confused and didn't know where to go, it was too huge for him. Sanji, on the other hand, looked around and walked like it was obvious where to start and what to choose for his needs. He started taking out some shirts and pants for him, making little pile of different brands together.

"Here, try these on. I want to see if they fit your tiny ass"

"Why did you choose these from the others? Does it matter?"

"Well no but…they'll look good on you I think. Go and try them on. We have a lot to try today before I buy anything or for you to choose. We need five everyday outfits, three formal outfits, two party outfits, and a swimsuit of course. Oh yeah, and two-three pair of pajamas."

He felt dizzy from just hearing Sanji's list, this was going to take all day, maybe even more. Why did Sanji want to buy so many clothes?! He's insane!

"Isn't it too much?"

"What are you saying?! Go and try this on. I'll bring you more later."

"Such a nag!"

"What was that?!" One glare from Sanji and the kid ran to the dressing room. Sanji followed him and entered the room to help him get dressed in the new cloths.

"Here you go. What do you think?" Sanji smiled brightly at his choice and the kid scowled in front of the mirror.

"I look weird! And I hate these colors! And this shirt, this is annoying!"

"Shut it, you look great. But if you hate it that much, you can pick something else from what we have here."

Sanji kept changing him into weird outfits for him to see, and every time he complained about something else that he didn't like about them. This brat was such a prissy little runt, it was driving him insane! The day dragged on and on for them both, trying clothes and removing them and then trying more. The kid wanted to scream and kick Sanji, and Sanji almost wanted to do the same.

After five or six hours of trying on and taking off different outfits, Sanji picked some clothes the kid agreed to wear and bought them. He was pleased with himself for surviving these horrible six hours. Now the kid seemed to want to go home but they weren't finished yet.

After the clothing store, Sanji dragged him around to buy some warm hats, gloves, scarves, and three coats in his size and then right on to the shoe store to try some shoes and buy some good and warm boots. Yeah, cause you can't walk around without shoes, it just wouldn't work that way for Sanji.

The kid groaned after trying some shoes that were too tight and felt uncomfortable. They gave him socks to wear with the shoes so it wouldn't rub his feet, but it still didn't feel comfortable at all. He wondered how that idiot enjoy it so much?! How does anyone enjoy this kind of stuff?! It was a nightmare! But it wasn't that bad to be in the shoe store since he didn't have to change his entire outfit over and over, and Sanji gave him the full freedom to choose whatever shoes he wanted to buy that were comfortable for him to walk in.

After another two hours he showed Sanji the boots, slippers, and sneakers he wanted and Sanji nodded and bought them. Then they moved on to the next thing he wanted to buy him.

And here the real war started - Sanji wanted to buy him underwear.

Since the kid didn't have a choice here he started by screaming, insulting, running around and taking things and throwing them away, jumping everywhere. He even bit him one time when he tried to stop him. Sanji really didn't know what to do or who to ask for help, he was really lost and everyone in the store just stared at him like he was the most horrible parent in the world.

"Why don't you want to wear them? They'll look good on you." Sanji begged.

"No you, asshole!"

"Come on, shitty brat! It's just underwear! Maybe this one?"

"No! I don't want to, fucker!" he screamed and glared at Sanji, saying in his own way "back off or I will attack you" Sanji did back away and sat a little farther ahead in the store on a sofa, his hands covering his face and he groan to himself.

"What should I do? He became worse. I shouldn't have taken him in. I'm not good at this! Shit! I'm the worst. I can't do this! I can't…" his mind screamed and he shook a little.

Sanji wanted to ask for help, he really did but there no one in his mind he could turn to unless they had kids. He didn't want to bother his friends either if they could not do anything anyway, Bunch of dorks. He can't possibly bother the poor girls – so he reached a dead end. Sanji was going to give up, but then the beautiful goddess with black hair sat next to him.

"Sanji-san, what's wrong?" she asked and Sanji raised his face to her, recognizing her immediately but didn't know how to answer. He was happy to see her - he wanted to hug her, ohh beautiful Robin his goddess and saver.

"Robin-chan, h..hi, what are you doing here? I didn't know that...I mean I'm so happy to see you my sweet Robin-chan! My goddess, you look amazing!" he tried to stay calm and not flirt with her like he usually did, he had a kid now after all.

"I came to buy some things and I heard screaming. It was very interesting to see the two of you together, cook-san" she giggled softly and Sanji felt relief washing all over his body, maybe she could help him, maybe she knew what to do since he didn't have any clue of what he was doing anymore.

"Sorry my sweet Robin-chan, that you witnessed that. It's a long story but…right now I'm trying to buy him some underwear, but he just…doesn't want to try anything or see anything. I tried everything but he still refuses…" he said with despair.

"I don't know what to do anymore…I'm horrible at this!" his voice was shaking, the words only make him believe it was true and it hurt. Robin listen to him quietly, her blue eyes encourage him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry cook-san. I know it's hard, but it just a phase he need to go through. Not all kids are the same, and some of them will react differently to some things. Just have patience and let him choose what he likes to wear. If he doesn't want to choose now, don't force him. Let him have his time and go shopping with him tomorrow or some other time. Let him be himself and just enjoy be with him."

She smiled softly and Sanji almost melted, feeling warm and fuzzy like every time he saw girls.

"Ohh Robin-Chan you are the most beautiful and smart, I love you so much, my guiding angel! Thank you so much! You know a lot about these things, how could I manage without you my goddess! You're amazing as usual." he was surprised to hear how much she knew about kids.

"Thank you. My niece comes to stay with me sometimes, it was a challenge for sure."

"You have a niece? You never told me that." Sanji was taken by surprise, he never knew she had a niece, and that young. Robin wasn't much of a talker and didn't talk about herself or her family much. Sanji didn't want to push her in these matters so he never asked or knew many things about her. She smiled and put her hand on her mouth, her eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me Cook-san, but we're still friends. I'm always ready to help if it becomes too hard on you. Don't hesitate to ask me or the others, I'm here and the others are here for you too."

Sanji didn't have words to answer but he felt better and more at ease inside, she was right. He wasn't alone, not really, and she knew how much he really needed to hear those words, to know he wasn't alone.

"Thank you, Robin-chan…I…thank you so much!" he stuttered, not sure how to thank this beautiful angel, she chuckles and stood up.

"You welcome. I need to go finish my shopping, but I hope to hear more from you and how your boy are doing. Good luck!"

"Thanks Robin-chan I will…wait he's not…"

"Then I'll see you around, goodbye." she waved and walked away in her usual elegant manner, Sanji watching her with a dropped jaw.

"No...that's not what's happening, Robin-chan you got it all wrong!" he hit his head on the wall, crying like an idiot and rolled on the floor. The kid watched him and walked next to him, staring at his strange and funny behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"It's your fault, you shitty brat!" he whined and hit his head on the wall again.

"Uh? What did I do?!"

"Nothing, just forget it!" Sanji whined again and bent next to the kid's face, sighing.

"Listen I'm sorry I forced you, if you don't want to buy underwear then we won't buy them. We'll come back next time and see if you find anything you like."

The kid looked away and didn't say anything, Sanji wondered if he was okay, he made him so worried when he started to attack him earlier.

"But you said I have to buy them." he whispered and looked down, he didn't meet his eyes but Sanji knew he felt guilty about his actions. It made him smile and pet his head slowly with affection.

"Look, you don't have to, but if you see something you like, tell me and I'll buy it for you. If not well…we always can come back later. I'm sure you'll find something you like in the future, okay?"

"Really? I don't have to?" he asked again as he slapped his hand away, Sanji only smiled.

"Yup! But you still have to wear some clothes. Shit, it's so late and we didn't even have lunch! Come on, I know a good place to eat, you'll love it. It's not good like mine, but it's very nice."

Sanji dressed him up with his new clothes and his new coat while the kid frowned. He then took his hand within his along with all the bags when they came out from the mall to the crowded streets. Sanji squeezed his hand tight so he won't lose him, the kid following him and looking at his new shoes he got with a smile. Sanji was kind, he was sure of it, even if he acted like an asshole sometimes.

After a couple of minutes in the cold weather, they reached a small place that looked like a small restaurant. It wasn't like a restaurant or a fast food place. A simple door with a bell rang whenever someone entered. The place was small, decorated with cabinets made for kitchens with brown colored walls and floors that were made to resemble wood. It was separated into two parts by a bar, one for the owner to cook and the other to sit and watch the owner cook and eat. There were very little and simple decorations apart from some pictures on the owner's side behind the bar.

Because of its size, the oven standing behind right behind the bar you would sit on wasn't the best idea in the world, but on the other hand you got to watch the owner cook and you could chat with him while waiting, so it was nice to have.

Sanji knew the owner that ran the place, and it did have some nice inviting and familiar atmosphere to it, although it could barely contain four people at a time. Sanji wasn't sure why he didn't expand the place more, but he didn't meddle in the old man's matters. It was his place after all to do whatever the fuck he wanted with it.

He put their bags down and removed his and the kids coats to hang on the rack in the corner. The kid sat down on one of the simple chairs and looked around waiting.

"I don't see anyone. Can we really eat here?"

"Sure we can, I just need to wake the old man up…" Sanji answered simply and went behind the bar. Bending down, he watched a short old man that looked drunk sleep on the floor and snore. He wore an old green vest with an orange top over it and gray pants covered with a red apron. The gray of his mustache connected to his hair, making it look as though he has a circle in his face, along with two lines near the top that were his eyebrows. The old man lay on the floor snoring with his bottle of alcohol in his hand. Sanji sighed and took the bottle from his hands, then waving his own in the man's face and shaking his shoulder some.

"Oi, old man. Sorry to interrupt you, but can you cook for the kid I brought? We didn't have lunch today."

When the old man didn't respond in any way, Sanji stood up and started cooking by himself, but before he touched the stove the short old man spoke.

"Zeff's kid, what you think you doing?!" he asked with a gruff voice and Sanji stopped and looked at him, smiling wide.

"Sorry, but we really hungry, can I use your stove?"

"What? You come to me after you run from Zeff again?"

"No, actually I wasn't in the Baratie today, and your place was on our way home. And stop calling me a kid will you!"

"Ha, you still a kid if you can't leave Zeff's side, compared to me he's still a kid himself." he said and got up on his feet, stretching his old body that looked like he could barely move in. His feet were shaking as he walked to the stove, supported by his stick with his shaking body. Standing on a small chair he started to cook for them and Sanji come back behind the bar and sat next to the kid.

"Who is he, Sanji? He looks like he's going to die." the kid ask with a puzzled look.

Sanji barked a laugh and took out one cigarette to put in his mouth but didn't light it.

"He's my old man's friend, well was. They don't talk much these days, but he seemed to like my old man. The old geezer is also my boss."

"Oi kid, don't go around spreading lies about me!" the old man complained.

"Yeah, sorry old man."

"Are you sure he won't die any second?" the kid whispered.

"Haha! That's what I thought too at first, but don't worry, this old man is still strong and he's a very good cook. Oi, old man, I'll give you good sake later."

"You better remember it, kid!" the old man grumbled and finished his meal for them and put the two plates on the bar. The kid stared at it at first, almost glaring at it, then he turned to look at Sanji who played with his cigarette and nodded.

"Go on…try it."

"But…I want only your food. I don't know…"

Sanji smile brightly and chuckled, petting his head in calm manner.

"What embarrassing things you say, brat. But really, you should try it, okay? Just for today."

"I see we have a picky eater here, uh young one?" the old man turned to the kid that stared at Sanji. He didn't like the old man staring at him for some reason and grabbed Sanji's shirt, ignoring the old man's stare and looked away.

"I'm sorry old man, I don't know why, but he seems to stick to me and not talk much to strangers."

"It's fine, he's young. My cooking is way better then Zeff's brat just so you know young one."

"Who are you calling a brat!?" Sanji denied but was shut down by the old man.

"Trust me, that brat still has a lot to learn about cooking."

"Hey, I'm still here you know, I can hear you!"

"So are you going to just sit here and stare at the food or eat it? Or be stuck with the brat's cooking? It's your choice."

When Sanji felt the kid pulling his shirt he removed his hands slowly and sighed. As much it made him happy, he was also very worried from his behavior, should he do something about this? Is it normal for kids in his age to act like this? He didn't know.

"Hey, I won't stop cooking for you if you do."

"Promise?" the kid asked.

"I promise, now hurry up and let go of me!"

The kid smiled and started digging in the food and making pleased noises. He seemed to like the old man's food so Sanji was happy too, eating his food as well. He could never forget about his first time meeting that old man who for sure had a drinking problem, but everyone had their own he guessed. His food was amazing and had a special taste to it as much as it was simple.

"It's tasty, not like Sanji's food but...it's different - and yummy!" the kid announced and asked for another serving, which the old man started to make then gave him.

"It seems you spoil him to no end." the old man remarked.

"No I'm don't! Well….not all the time. just…drop it!"

"Ha. Who would have thought Zeff's brat would have kids and a family. So you finally settled down I see."

At first Sanji wasn't sure who he was talking about but when he looked at the eating kid again, he glared at the old man and shook his head.

"Not you too. He's not mine okay! It just turned out that we're together now, that's all. And I'm not settled down or anything, at least not yet."

"Is that so? Then what with all the bags you brought with you then?" he pointed to all their shopping bags that Sanji didn't know where to shove earlier so he just put them on the floor.

"No it's… okay, maybe I went a little overboard with the shopping today, but that doesn't mean anything, okay?! Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Are you sure? Cause I would never do that."

Sanji rolled his eyes, this was becoming so stupid. Why the hell was he being judged here?! He was only helping him. Taking a small peek at the kid sitting next to him, he didn't seem to be listening to anything they talked about and his head seem to drop down every few seconds from tiredness, but he kept eating.

"You don't count, you perverted old man that likes to drink all day. All you do is sleep and invite women to your so called 'restaurant'. So I expect nothing from you other than cooking and drinking."

"Aren't you a pervert too?" the old man remarked with a grin, seeming to enjoy where the conversation was going, unlike Sanji.

"Just…shut up! So what if I like to watch beautiful women! There is nothing wrong with that, it just means I'm healthy!" he defended and folded his arms.

"What I'm saying is that you can't do it alone, as much as you think you can, brat. Kids are not easy, and believe it or not, they need a lot of time and care, which you don't have to give."

"Like I didn't already know that!" Sanji snorted and the older man snorted back.

"Well, look at it this way brat, you have work, you have a home, and you have a kid. The only thing you're missing is a girl to help you raise him and you set for life. It's a pretty sweet deal. Who knows maybe someday you'll want more of those in your life."

Sanji could only stare at him with wide eyes. The old man was a great cook, sure. He knew a lot of things about cooking, but he never thought he could actually give him a good advice about life. Well that was surprising for sure, maybe this old man wasn't so bad after all. Sanji felt much more respect for him now, but then he had to open his mouth again and whisper something else in his ear.

"And don't forget kids are magnets for girls! Girls love men that can take care of their children!" he nodded to himself and blushed thinking about cute girls in bikinis.

"Yeah, they'll definitely fall for you like a bee to honey! Haha!"

"My life is not any of your fucking business! But I guess you're right, I really need to find a girlfriend soon." Sanji said with as calm and low of a voice as possible and looked down at his hands in the bar.

For some reason he really didn't want to say or think about it. But from one part in his heart he really wanted a family with a good and happy wife, two kids by their side and a warm home to come back to. It didn't change, but the other part in him really didn't want to think about a girlfriend right now or anything of the sort, it was too scary to think about.

But maybe it was time to think about it, he knew that in a way he really can't do this alone. Maybe it's time to move on and forget everything. Maybe it's better this way - for his sake and for the kid sake. He lifted his face to look at the old man but didn't have anything to say, instead staying quiet for a while. The old man looked at him too and start to drink from a new bottle of sake.

The kid start to waggle his head around, trying to stay awake and failing to hide his want to sleep.

"By the way…"

"Mmm?"

"How is your old man doing? You know what I mean. Still doing everything by his selfish ways?"

Sanji smiled warmly, when he thought about the shitty old man that barked orders at everyone he could not help from smiling and being happy he was still alive and kicking. He was harsh but he also was his foster father, his save nut from very hard life.

"Yeah, still an annoying old fart with his shitty temper."

The old man frowned and looked at his bottle, snorting in scorn.

"you're wasting your time in staying there. You may know his skills, but in this world Zeff's skills are still a play in kindergarten. You're just going to be one of those cooks that has only one skill and nothing more. Pathetic!"

Sanji didn't answer, it was harsh and it's hurt to hear but Sanji know he was right, it was the hard truth. Logically he knew the old man was right, and he knew what he should do but his emotions didn't let him do the logical thing. He just could not leave Zeff, not until he died anyway. So he could only nod and smile bitterly.

"Thanks Banban, for…everything I guess." he bowed his head to the older man, who in return smiled and nodded.

"You better take care of him. And don't forget my sake!"

"Yeah yeah, i got it already! You're even worse than the shitty old fart!"

"Thanks, I know I'm better than him." the old man chuckled and drank a long swig from his bottle.

"It wasn't a compliment!"

They kept talking for little while until he felt the kids heavy head on his waist, eyes closed and fast asleep on him. It seemed the kid could not stay awake any longer and fell asleep on Sanji while they were busy in their conversation. It wasn't surprising, Sanji guessed, it was a long day with a lot of stress but he was glad he went shopping with him. Now Sanji felt very tired too and wanted to go home, and he didn't even work the whole day. It was his day off and he still felt so drained and tired. Well, it wasn't bad, Sanji was pleased despite how much tension he had.

"Well old man, it was nice to see you and thanks for the meal. I think we should go home, someone needs to go to bed."

"Wait a second brat." he said and cooked him more food for the way and packed it as take away box.

"Here, give it to him tomorrow. Now you owe me two bottles of sake."

"Thanks old man." Sanji smiled and took the gift from his hand, nodding that he will get him his two bottles of the best sake he could find in town.

"Take care and send a kick to your old man for me."

"Ohh I will, gladly." Sanji smirked and waved. He raised the kid's head and shook him a little until he opened his eyes.

The kid yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he mumbled something. He seemed to really want to sleep.

"Hey there, let's go home. I want to sleep too but not here."

"Mmm okay." he agreed and yawned again.

"Did you finish the boring talking with the old man, Sanji?"

"Yes. Did it bored you?"

The kid nodded and kept rubbing his half open eyes, he really look cute when he was sleepy like that.

"Figures. Well we're going home now, put your coat on. It's very cold outside and don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"I'm not cold! Thanks old man for the food."

"You welcome kid, don't be like that brat when you grow up. haha!" he laughed and pointed at Sanji, who was now pisses off and biting his cigarette.

"Shut up, stupid old man! Let's go!" Sanji barked and took the bags with him, waiting for the kid to put his coat on, and after he did he took his hand and they started their way back home.

"I like that old man, he's funny and small."

"Yeah he's…nice. I guess."

"I don't want to go shopping again!" he whined while Sanji thought about it and answered, "I should buy a toothbrush too."

"Stop it, Sanji! I hate you!" the kid growled and kicked him while Sanji chuckled.

He really was glad he spent time with him, but he still needed to figure out who he was and can't make himself ask what he needed to ask, somehow he knew the kid didn't want to talk about his past and Sanji wasn't going to force him talk about it.

Well...at least not for now.

TBC


End file.
